


The Fade Wolf

by SebastianNerd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arguments, Eventual mature scenes, F/M, Fen is a shapeshifter, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Old Wounds, PTSD, Romance, Solas is gone, Sorrow, The Fade is a big part of this story, lots of feelings and arguing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianNerd/pseuds/SebastianNerd
Summary: A elf named Fen, also called The Elven Wolf, gets his heart torn out of his chest when the two only people he loved left him all alone back at Skyhold. His world crumbled and The Fade became more important to the elf as he struggled to stay in the world he was trying to save.5 Years later, when he's working at Captain Isabella's pirate ship, he gets forced to face the two when his captain accepts and invitation to escort the two to Ferelden.Feelings fly and magic goes wild as Fen gets forced to face his fears and doubts.





	1. The Life After The Inquisition.

A joyful laugh sounded through the air, mixed in with the seagulls screams and splashing waves.  
A raven haired elf swung from the ship's mast, gliding down the sails. 

"Round up the crew! Everyone! Get you asses up here!" The captain yelled on the dock as the elf landed elegantly down on the wooden surface of the ship, his raven curls bouncing with the impact.

The elf walked over to the captain, standing a few respectful meters away from her. The elf bowed his head at her and smiled gently at her. 

The captain spread her arms and swayed her hips as she approached the elf. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"It's so good to have you back here on the ship, Wolf! I've missed you so damn much! The journeys haven't been the same without your sexy ass around!" The captain cooed at the elf, Fen, and kissed his face repeatedly. 

"Thanks, Isabella. I'm glad to be back. Especially after the whole... Inquisition and The end of Thedas thing..." Fen muttered as he smiled up at the woman, he nervously tugged at his shirt.  
Isabella had been his captain even before he survived the explosion at the Conclave, before the Inquisition was rebuilt, before... he met the Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus.  
The elf was so grateful the captain still had a place in her heart and a place on her ship for him.

Fen's world had fallen apart once Corypheus was defeated. The one shemlen he actually dared to get close to and open himself to, other than Isabella and The champion of Kirkwall, and that shemlen had thrown the elf's love away and went back to his loving home in Tevinter, the man even dared to take with him the second person the elf loved, leaving the elf all heartbroken and alone. 

Fen's personality changed as the months passed without the mage and the Qunari by his side. He'd have more nightmares, less sleep and more visits to The Fade. 

Isabella smiled warmly down at him and suddenly crushed her lips against the elf's, making the elf gasp in surprise. He almost moaned as her tongue invaded his mouth. 

They broke the kiss as a dark cough made them jump.

"Isabella, why can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?" A dark voice asked, Fen looked at the owner of the voice and studied all the person's features. From the person's white hair, to his tan pointed ears, then to his face, his face was sharp and quite handsome. The other elf had strange tattoos covering most of his body. 

Fen's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at Isabella, he had his suspicion who the other elf were, but wanted Isabella's confirmation.

"Fenris! Always so brooding, not strange that Varric calls you that!" Isabella confirmed Fen's suspicion and studied Fenris. He felt rather strange being near someone he had only heard of, shared almost the same name, but never met. 

A familiar face suddenly showed up beside Fenris, making Fen jump and squeak quietly, Isabella awwed at him and wrapped her arms around him, she leant her chin on top of his head.

"Always so happy to see me, Wolf? You've really changed, even more than Fenris here has! Going from icy cold to stern, but kind and a little happy!" Hawk said enthusiastically as she poked Fenris' side, the brooding elf just huffed at her antics. 

Fen studied the two before his attention returned to Isabella, he waited for her announcement to the crew.  
After a few moments of her cuddling up to him from behind, he cleared his throat, catching her attention. 

"Aren't you going to tell the crew an announcement, captain?" Fen asked softly as he unraveled her arms around him, a laugh escaped her lips as she grimaced at the elf. 

"You fun killer! Anyway! I was going to tell you all that we're going to head to Tevinter! We got a special invitation to escort two old friends of our cute elf here!" Isabella yelled as she hugged him again, ruffling his curly hair as he laughed silently, but he froze up when he heard her mention two old friends of his. 

A sinking feeling stirred in his stomach. 

It had been 5 years since he saw anyone from the Inquisition, other than Varric, as the dwarf would let him travel too much alone, he loved to write about Fen on his adventures. 

The elf didn't really want to meet two certain old friends from Tevinter. 

Last time he talked with Dorian, they'd fought for hours, ranting out their feelings and Fen breaking down into tears even.  
Hurting words had been thrown around, insults accidentally slipped and a desk flipped from Fen's rising uncontrolled magic.  
The elf had felt like the mage just trampled all over his feelings whenever he tried to explain them to the man. Bull was like a wall in Fen's eyes as the time for the two to leave approached.

So when the two did leave Skyhold the elf only said: "Dareth Shiral... Fen'Harel ma ghilana..." in a low voice, then left to cry his sorrow out in the Fade.

"Oooh! Is my little Wolf nervous?" Isabella cooed as Fen looked down at the ground, his stomach was starting to ache slightly as he looked back at the woman, he nodded meekly, then hid his head into her chest, ignoring the hoots from the crew.  
The elf felt vulnerable when his mask slipped and Isabella knew it, so she stroked his back gently before he put his mask back together and pulled away from her chest. 

"You're just so cute, Fen..." Isabella cooed as she pulled him with her to the steering wheel for the boat. The other two followed them. 

Fen could feel the other elf's eyes glare into his back, he resisted the temptation to shiver. 

Once by the steering wheel, Isabella leaned against the wooden wheel and smiled down at Fen as he nervously glanced at Fenris as the other elf glared him down.

"You're a mage, aren't you?" Fenris almost sneered, but controlled his feelings, especially since both Hawk and Isabella seemed to love the other elf.

Fen nodded meekly as he started to hide behind Isabella's body, he was happy for his small height in situations like these.  
Being only 5'3" had their perks when most people you knew were inches taller than you. 

"What's your motive?" Fenris asked stiffly as he felt Hawk glare at him, knowing she hated that he always asked Mages what their motives were. 

Fen frowned in confusion at the other elf, totally lost at what he meant by 'motives'. 

"Fenedhis! I meant, what is your plans as a mage? Plan to do blood magic or become tranquil? Plan to keep you magic to yourself or unleash it on other people?!" Fenris asked darkly as his composure slowly faltered and his questions ended up as accusing yells.

Fen flinched slightly as anger built in his chest, he couldn't choose to be a mage or not! He never asked to be something that most people feared! Fenedhis, he knew his magic could be very dangerous, especially if his feelings went aloof. 

Sparks suddenly ignited on Fen's left arm as the Anchor flared with the elf's anger. 

If there's anything he hates, it has to be ignorant people holding grudges against certain things and tried to win over their grudge by dominating it, trying to make it submit. 

Fen's instincts told him that Fenris was trying to make him submit to the brooding elf just because he was a mage, something he couldn't control. 

Isabella quickly embraced the small elf when she realized what was happening, she knew Fen hated to submit to someone who hadn't earned his submission. A hiss escaped the elf's lips as his fangs grew, he felt his body slowly start to transform, but he held it back as his ears had turned into wolfish ears and he'd grown a tail.  
A guttural growl sounded from the back of his throat as he saw Fenris take a step closer.

Fen didn't want to hurt anyone, but if it meant protecting himself or his loved ones, he'd gladly kill. 

Fenris glared at the half transformed elf, then gulped as a hand slammed down on his shoulder. He felt like flinching from the look Isabella sent him before she tried to calm the other elf. 

Fen gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as electric sparks flooded out of his left arm. The Anchor was growing, rapidly. It covered from his fingertips to his shoulder, even his shoulder blade was being marked by it's wrath. 

The elf took calming breaths as he reversed the transformation, he felt Isabella's grip on him loosen slight as she kept on rubbing his back, whispering sweet words into his ear. 

Fen grunted quietly as he clutched onto Isabella, careful as to not touch her with his left hand. The elf's legs finally gave out as exhaustion caught up with him. 

"I'm taking him to my room. You! Calm down and don't get near Fen until you've found a nicer way to approach him! He's a sensitive person, more sensitive than he shows." Isabella said sternly as she picked up Fen's body, enjoying the small electric shocks his left arm gave, it was like an enjoyable kind of spark. 

Isabella brought the elf to her room and placed him on the bed, she knew this would happen eventually. She got the elf comfortable before she left him to rest.


	2. The Weary Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write chapter 3 too, but gotta write it all over again due to the chapter looking like chaos to me. 
> 
> Though I'm excited to see if you all will like this story!

Fen groaned as he stirred away, his head was painful with a splitting headache. He moved his body slowly to wake up his stiff limbs. His left arm cracked slightly as he stretched out his fingers. 

Something moved behind his back as a arm suddenly draped around the elf's slim waist.   
A naked body suddenly moved flush against his back.   
A blush grew on the elf's face as boobs squashed up against his back, he realized that the body belong to Isabella and started to relax. 

The elf had been very close to the Captain from the first time the woman had grabbed the elf up from the freezing water, revived him and gotten him warm by lying naked against his naked body to share body warmth.

They had been in bed with each other several times despite the elf preferring men, which left them with no embarrassment toward each other's bodies.   
They kept the relationship platonic and friendly, nothing more.   
Isabella knew very well where the elf's heart was at. 

A yawn sounded from behind him as Isabella cuddled impossibly closer to his body. The elf closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

After moments of no success in sleeping, the elf got up, despite the woman's complaints and pouting. 

Fen went up to the deck of the ship and went over to the railing, he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of the wind hitting his face and the water splashing below him.

One thing he was certainly looking forward to was seeing how sea sick the Tevinter mage would get. The knew he'd most likely ignore the couple or only reply to them with sarcastic and snarky remarks.

\-----------------

A whine escaped the man's lips as he carried his luggage with him, his lover carrying most of his stuff. They arrived at the docks and Dorian could already feel his stomach churn in sickness. 

"Calm down, Kadan. You'll be fine, I'll be with you." Bull reassured the mage as he looked down at him, a warm smile on his face. 

Dorian just grimaced at him and huffed, he pouted as they waited for the ship. 

Bull felt rather excited to go on a pirate ship. The Qunari had heard rumors of The Elven Elf working on the ship, which meant they'd actually meet Fen after five years of not knowing his whereabouts. He clearly remember the day Dorian had come running to him crying and sobbing, the mage had exclaimed how mean Fen could and told the elf had smashed the magical crystal he'd given the elf as a present.   
Dorian had clearly said something really bad to the elf to make him actually intentionally destroying something.   
If there's one thing Bull knew, it was that Fen never intentionally destroyed things unless you said something that REALLY set him of.

What the mage had said, he didn't know. Dorian claimed to not remember or know what he said wrong to the elf. 

Bull sighed softly as he wrapped an arm around Dorian's shoulders, as they waited for the ship to arrive.


	3. The Little Library.

A loud squeal sounded through the air, mixing in with the slamming waves, the creaking of the ship and the seagull screams. 

Fen sighed as his, all too excited, captain bounced as he spied the couple by the dock. They war still to far from the dock for the couple to notice them. 

Isabella grinned at the elf and slapped his shoulder softly in a playful manner, making the elf laugh quietly at her. 

"You never told HOW DAMN HOT THEY WERE, FEN!" The captain shrieked as she squashed Fen's face between her face.   
The elf just laughed at her antics, he smiled warmly at her, watching exclaim and wave her arms around dramatically. 

"And such a beefy Qunari man that is! Sodding heck!" Isabella yelled as she suddenly pulled the elf to her chest, squashing him between her boobs.   
The crew hooted as the elf calmly retrieved his head from her chest. Most of the crew knew how close the two had been and non of them saw it as anything romantic. They did like to hear them jokingly throw flirts at each other naturally. 

A bell rang by the docks as the ship got rather closer to the dock. 

Fen nervously glanced at Isabella, worry clear in his eyes, before he retreated to the mast of the ship and climbed it, he stared by the mast under the crow's nest, where he could hear and see everyone the ships deck. 

The elf wearily watched as the two visitors boarded their ship, obviously Dorian had taken with him too much luggage, forcing Bull to carry most of it. 

Fen almost fell off the wooden pole holding up the mast when he saw how changed Dorian looked. Bull looked as handsome as ever, but Dorian took Fen's breath away, literally. The elf held his breath as he studied the Tevinter mage's shoulder long hair, it was cut and greeting on the side, a few hairs had started to slight grey at the front of the man's hair. 

The elf sighed softly as he admired the man, until he realized what he was doing and looked into the horizon absentmindedly. 

He felt scared, scared that Dorian would yell and rant at him again. Scared that Bull would brush his feelings off again and take Dorian's side. He felt terrified to be left alone again. 

Which is why he decided he wouldn't try to reignite the old love that still lingered between him and the couple. He didn't want to risk breaking again.

"Hey, Fen! Come greet our guests!" Isabella hollowed as she turned around to glare at the elf.   
Fen just frowned at her and sighed, he knew that if he didn't comply to the captain's orders, he would be punished for it. 

The elf slowly climbed down the mast and sail, he landed perfectly on the ground in a squat. He straightened up and walked slowly up to the captain and the couple, who were looking at him from head to toe.   
Being stared at wasn't something Fen fancied much as he leant from one leg to the other, he was careful not to look them in the eyes.

Isabella just giggled lightly before she pulled Fen into a hug and lifted him so that his feet were over the wooden floor. 

"This here, this lovely cute little elf of mine, is my second in command; Fen. I already know you know him, so don't worry, but if you hurt him in any way, I'll throw you out into the ocean." Isabella said lightly until she turned dead serious.   
Fen just absentmindedly dangled his legs in the air and looked down at his feet, thinking how funny it looked when he did it. His face was emotionless, but a hint of joy showed in his crimson red eyes.

Bull felt the urge to pull the little elf away from the woman and cuddle him close to his chest, but resisted it.   
Damn, he had missed holding the elf, especially after they just left him behind.   
Bull knew it would take many drinks and convincing until the elf would even open up to them again.   
That's just how the elf was, very guarded and sensitive. 

Fen looked comfortable in the captain's arms, which really confused Dorian as he frowned at the elf.   
The man clearly remembered the elf complaining how clingy and touchy women could be, and here he was, picked up from the ground and hugged by a woman.

"Uh... ok." Dorian finally replied after a while, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair as he studied the elf's curly hair, remembering just how soft it was to touch. His hand twitched as he kept on studying the elf. 

"Oh! I should show you two to your room!" Isabella said joyfully as she sat the elf down, Fen tried to leave, but the captain's hand was quickly on his right arm when he turned. 

"And you're coming with us, Wolf." The captain said sternly as she stared at him, making the elf fidget where he stood. He nodded as he nervously bit his bottom lip. He really didn't want to deal with the couple, but his captain gave him no choice on that matter. He eventually huffed and crossed his arms, he gave a small nod to the woman.   
A pout tried to force itself on his face, but he held it back, he knew the couple didn't know how changed he really was. 

"Great! It's this way, boys." The captain said brightly as she let go of the elf's arm, she trusted he would follow after them. 

Fen waited until Dorian had finally walked behind Bull after the man had stared strangely at the elf for a few seconds. He kept a respectful distance behind Dorian. The elf got lost in his own mind as he followed behind the captain and the couple.

A loud laugh suddenly broke the elf's thoughts, making him jump and his mask to break as he frowned at Bull's laughing frame, the captain was smiling proudly in front of him, she most likely told him some of her stupid jokes. 

The elf put on his emotionless face as he realized Dorian was staring at him, shock swimming in the man's grey eyes.

They began walking again once Bull stopped laughing so hard.   
Dorian kept glancing back at the elf, making the elf nervous. 

"And here we are. This is your sleeping quarters, boys. My quarters is just on the other side of the hallway here." Isabella explained as she smiled warmly at the two.   
Fen just looked around absentmindedly, not really paying any attention. 

"Oh, and if you ever want to find Fen at night he's either at the Deck, in the tiny library in the bottom of our ship or in my bed." Isabella mused as she winked at Bull.   
Bull just frowned at the last part of the sentence and glanced back at the elf, that was currently shuffling he's feet around nervously.

"Captain! Food's ready!" One of the crew mates suddenly said from around the corner.   
Fen didn't waste any time to wait for the other three as he quickly jogged to the dining area, it was either eat first and get the best or eat last or get the bad parts of the food. Last time Fen ate the bad food left behind, he got so sick, he had to stay in bed for days.

The elf sat down at his favorite spot and instantly wolfed down the bowl of unknown soup. He didn't even bother tasting it, knowing it must taste bad by the looks of the few other crew mates in the room.

After a few moments, the captain and the two other men entered the room. The captain sat down at her usual place at the head of the table, Bull and Dorian hesitated before they finally sat down on each side of Fen's seat.   
Fen was too busy wolfing down his second bowl to bother looking at them.

"Slow down, Wolf. We're not starving you." Isabella joked as she took a bite of her own Unknown soup and grimaced, but she kept eating it while grimacing. 

"Physical labor makes a man hungry, remember?" Fen replied sarcastically, with a smirk on his face, as he finished up his bowl and laid his head on the table. Isabella just hummed and nodded.

Bull just downed the whole soup in one go, not bothering to taste it. Dorian slowly ate up his whole grimacing in disgust at the taste.

"At least we don't serve cooked rats here at the ship..." Fen mumbled as he closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his face.   
Dorian gaped at the elf's comment while Bull bursts out laughing.   
Isabella noddded as she remembered their old cook, who loved to serve half rotting fish in a soup to the crew, which made most of them sick for days. She remembered how Fen had chased the cook out with his tail between his legs and the elf had taken over the duty as chef gracefully until they got to shore to hire a new one. 

Once they were all done, they headed to the deck and the captain let them be to steer the ship for a while. 

Fen didn't waste any time to climb up the mast and sit on it until the skies turned dark.   
He climbed down and spotted a haunched over figure by the side of the ship, curiosity took hold of him as he approached the figure. 

It was Dorian, panting, shivering and sweating as he held tightly onto the railing.   
Fen felt bad for the mage, it was slightly cold that night and Bull was most likely downstairs taking a drink with some of the crew mates.

Without thinking, Fen walked closer to the man and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder as to comfort the man.

Dorian whined weakly as he raised his eyes to the elf and he froze. 

Fen just rubbed his shoulder and crouched beside him, moving his hand to the man's stiff back. He rubbed soothing circles on the man's back as Dorian slowly relaxed, he stared absentmindedly into the elf's face, wondering why he would try to comfort someone who broke his heart, then he remembered how kind Fen really was.   
The elf may be cold on the outside, but he wouldn't bat an eye before he went in to help those in need of help. 

 

"Sea sickness can be a bitch sometimes..." Fen mumbled as he went from crouching to sitting instead, his legs felt numb from the crouching pose he had been in, as he huffed them to his chest.

Fen lifted his hand from the man's back, Dorian was way calmer and not panting and shivering as hard as before.   
The man's eyes locked with his as the elf's hand hesitated right above his long hair, before the elf pulled it back. 

"No... Please..." Dorian weakly whispered as one of his shaky hands grabbed the elf's retreating one and placed it right where it hesitated to land on his neck. Goosebumps rose on both men's bodies as their skin made contact, but they didn't say anything, as the elf started to gently stroke the man's long hair soothingly. 

"I... I like how long it's gotten...." Fen mumbled as he gently pulled a few strings of hair between his fingers, enjoying the softness of it. 

Dorian let out a weak laugh as he enjoyed the elf's soft fingers run through his hair, he felt a ache in his heart as the elf kept stroking. 

The man wondered how stupid he could be to have left such a sweet man behind. 

A content sigh escaped Dorian's lips after a few moments, he hesitated a little, before he turned his face and nuzzles it into the elf hand, tingles erupted on their skin again, making the elf hold back a shiver while Dorian sighed in content.

 

"I'm glad someone is keeping you company, Mage..." Fenris's voice spat from behind Fen, making Dorian jump and Fen to stand up, he took a defensive stance in front of the man and glared at the other elf.   
The two elves had made up, but Fenris was still very much against the Mages. 

Dorian went to say something when bile rose from his throat, the man raised himself over the railing and emptied his stomach once again, making his eyes water. 

Fen instantly turned around, knowing Fenris wouldn't attack them, and rubbed soothing circles on the man's back.   
The elf gently gathered Dorian's long hair out of the man's face and held it there. 

A grunt sounded behind them as Fenris left. The brooding elf didn't want to challenge a weak sea sick mage.

Fen let out a sigh as he helped Dorian down on the floor again, the man looked absentmindedly up at the skies as the stars shone brightly. 

"Hey... I know about a place where your Sea sickness won't be so strong." Fen said as he got up, he smiled encouraging down at Dorian, who were looking at him now with wide puffy red eyes. The elf offered an helping hand toward the man.

Dorian looked at the hand, then back at the elf, then he slowly grabbed the hand and was pulled up by the elf. 

Fen held onto his hand all the way down to the bottom of the ship, he glanced back at the man, who were wobbling and struggling to stay upright, before the elf opened the door to his little library. 

Isabella had been too kind and given him his own little library in the ship, even a bed in the corner invade the elf didn't bother to go upstairs to her quarters. 

Dorian gaped at the rows of books on the wall all over the room. It was like a little piece of heaven in a place surrounded by sea. 

"You can stay here whenever you want to get away from the sea sickness and noises, but don't be surprised if I come in here." The elf said as he let go of the man's hand and went over to his little corner filled with pillows and blankets. He grabbed a random book and started reading it. 

Footsteps shuffling around told the elf that Dorian was looking around at the books. When the shuffling stopped and footsteps approached his corner, he looked up to see Dorian looking very hesitant as to where to sit. 

Fen gave out a little laugh before he patted the spot beside him on the thick blanket. Dorian slowly walked closer and sat down. The man looked so awkward that it made Fen giggle a little.

They stayed there until sleep took over them and they both fell asleep.


	4. The Rest.

Fidgeting in Dorian's arms was the first thing that broke the man from his comfortable sleep. 

The man grunted quietly as he opened his eyes. It was dark, but he could make out the silhouettes and shadows of the tiny library. 

The fidgeting got worse as a few moments passed, the man looked down at the elf in his arms, the elf's face squashed up against his chest and their legs tangled. 

A sleeping position they had made a habit since the first time they slept together at Expeditions in the plains, all they needed now was Bull's big safe arm around them as the slept.

The elf fidgeted again as green light suddenly spread in the room as the Anchor on Fen's arm pulsed with the elf's heart. Dorian frowned as he gently, and reluctantly, put the elf down on the soft blanket and pulled the elf's left glove off. The Anchor's light shone harder as Dorian gently touched it. 

A whimper escaped Fen's mouth as he started to slowly struggle from something in the elf's nightmare. 

The man ran a gently hand through the elf's curly hair as the elf's struggling lessened, the elf sighed softly as his breathing slowed again. 

Dorian yawned as he decided to go back so sleep again. He slowly and carefully laid down beside the elf, he pulled Fen's small body into his. He tangled his feet with Fen's and sleep quickly caught him as his arms gently tightened around the elf. 

 

\-------------------

Bull felt rather confused when he couldn't find Dorian in his bed when he went to sleep. His confusion turned to worry when he didn't see Dorian at breakfast, he worried that the Fenris elf had done something to his love, knowing the broody elf hated Mages and Dorian being one. 

Isabella greeted him just after breakfast and asked where Fen was, the elf had apparently not gotten back to the quarters the night before, but the woman also said that he could be wandering the ship again, as it was a habit of his when sleep never came to the elf. 

"But... He may be in the library at the bottom deck! Maybe he took Dorian there to lessen his sea sickness. I saw them last night on the deck after all." Isabella told as she smiled up at the Qunari. 

Bull didn't waste any time to find the little Library. After an hour of blind ends, he finally found the bottom deck. His eyes landed in the only room in the deck and approached it, he quietly opened the door and sighed in relief when his eyes landed on the two huddled figures in a corner filled with blankets and pillows. 

Bull quietly entered the library, careful not to make any noise and sat down in front of Dorian and Fen's sleeping bodies. 

They apparently didn't know it was day now, but Bull know how the restless nights could be for the two sometimes.

A feeling of comfort came over the Qunari as he carefully laid down on the pillows, making sure his horns were not in the way, and pulled the two men on top of his chest. 

Dorian grunted quietly from the sudden movement and opened a sleepy eye at Bull, the man closed his eyes again as the familiar comforting feeling they had missed do much overcame him. 

Fen just slept on in Dorian's arms, with a big hand on his hip and Dorian's chin on top of his head.

\-----------------

Days passed as the elf slowly warmed up to the couple and talked more to Dorian, happy that he wasn't yelling at him for once.

Fen had a sinking feeling in his stomach though, something was about to happen.


	5. The Storm.

Fen's eyes studied the dark ominous clouds in the horizon. Occasional flashes came from the clouds lightning, but no one in the ship's crew had warned the captain. 

With a last glance at the clouds, Fen jumped down from the mast and jogged to the captain's spot on top of the house on the ship.

"A storm is approaching us, Captain. There's no way around it." Fen said seriously as he gave her a serious look. The captain looked shocked for a second, before she nodded.   
She walked around the steering wheel and leant against the railing. 

"Men! There's a storm approaching! We'll have to ride it out, guys! So move it!" The captain hollered as Fen went to tie securing ropes to the masts. 

Bull and Dorian came out to the deck and looked rather confused. Isabella walked over to them and explained their situation while pointing at the unsettled sea and dark clouds, she advised them to stay inside the ship, before she went over to the ropes and tied one around her waist tightly. 

Fen had already tied himself up to the mast and an excited feeling bubbled up in his stomach as he sent the captain a giddy expression, which she replied to with a funny grimace. 

The elf loved to ride out storms at the sea, it was way wilder than at land and the risks were higher, the exact thing Fen loved. 

Bull pulled Dorian with him over to Fen and gave the elf an questioning look. 

"You two should get inside! It's going to get dangerous very soon!" Fen yelled as the sea started to slam into the ship from left to right.

On instinct the elf grabbed Dorian first and tightly tied a rope around his waist, before he went over to the Qunari and fastened him with two more ropes because Bull was heavier. 

Fen turned around and went to the left side of the boat, he held onto the railing, he felt like groaning when the other two followed his lead. 

"You know, following the co-captain may kill you!" Fen joked as the ship dipped sharply to the right, forcing the people to hold onto the railing for dear life. 

"Tie up, men!!!" Fen yelled in a commanding voice, making the other men follow his command. Fen glanced back at Bull and Dorian when the ship righted itself. The two other men were gripping onto the railing for dear life. 

 

"Big wave! Right side!" Isabella yelled as a huge wave slammed into the ship.

Fen groaned as he felt the ship dip lower than it should and chased the couple to the other side before water rushed over the side of the ship before the elf had made a run for it, his hands had let go of the railing when the ship dipped. 

Ice cold water slammed into the elf's body, it beat him with its force before it slammed him into the ship's deck. Something warm dripped from the elf's head and onto the wooden surface.

The ship straightened again as the waves endlessly hit it, rain started to fall as thunder and lightning blasted across the dark sky.

Fen got up from the floor as his head spun, he took a big gulp of air and got up on his legs, dizziness made him skid to the side. His body collided with the railing as he tried to shake away the dizziness in his head.  
The elf's hand touched something warm when he went to rub his head. He slowly retreated his hands and saw that it was covered in crimson red, but the elf just shook it off as he walked over to the mast, he secured the ropes once again and headed over to his captain. 

"Fen! You're bleeding!" Isabella yelled loudly, worry prominent on her face.   
Dorian quickly looked at the elf from the words from the Captain and quickly rushed over to the two. Bull followed after him. 

"I can heal you, Fen!" Dorian yelled over the roar from the waves, the elf just shook his head and gripped onto the railing. 

A hand suddenly landed on the back of the elf's head, making him jump and back away from the hand. He knew the man only wanted to help, but they would have to save their man's until the storm stilled. 

A sudden huge wave slammed into the ship on their side of the ship. The ship tilted again and everything slowed for the elf. 

The instant he saw Dorian's rope loosen and the man fall, he wasted no time to cut off his rope and fall after the other man. 

They both hit the ice cold water as the ship dipped violently from side to side.   
Waves hit them from every side, tiring them out.

Fen struggled his way up to the surface of the water. His limbs were stiff from the cold. 

The elf looked frantically around and dread settled in him when Dorian was nowhere to be seen. 

The elf dove into the cold water and used his magic desperately to find the other mage. 

A jolt met Fen when the other mage's Magic contacted with his. He wasted no time to swim deeper into the abyss of the sea. His body screamed for him to stop, but he kept on swimming. 

Once his eyes landed on a blob of white in the sea, he grabbed the nearest thing, which was luckily Dorian's hand, and he pulled the man up. 

Fen's chest constricted as his lungs ached for air. The elf refused to open his mouth and nose as he struggled to swim up to the surface with the other man in his arms. 

After a few painful seconds, they finally hit the surface as Fen took a long big gulp of air before he struggled to swim to one of the few ice blocks in the waters. He grunted shakily as he pushed Dorian's unconscious body on top of it. 

A whimper escaped the elf's mouth as he shook the man's shoulder, praying that Mythal had protected the man from leaving him.

Dorian didn't move... or breath.

Fen desperately sent a shock of electric magic through the other mage.   
A loud gasp escaped the man's lips as his body trembled,a sigh of relief escaped the elf's lips.   
The elf's body started to ache as the cold but at his numb body. 

"Y-You n... need t-to g... get back... to... the sh... ship...!" Fen stuttered out to Dorian when the man finally opened his Grey eyes to look at the elf.   
Dorian's Mustache was hanging on the sides and most likely stiffening due to the cold. 

A wet cough escaped the elf's mouth as he kept his body moving, he already knew the dangers of keeping his body still in cold waters. 

"N... No... F-Fen...! Y-You're c... c... coming w-with me...!" Dorian weakly whispered as he moved a stiff hand toward one of the elf's small ones. He held the elf's hand desperately as tears started to drip down his cheeks.

The elf huffed as his body got more and more numb for each passing second, soon he would give into the sleep that threatened to drag him into the afterlife.   
His fingers were already turning slightly blue on the right hand while the Anchor kept his left arm warm with the power flowing through it. 

There was no space for his body on the ice block, but he would rather save Dorian from an more icy death, than to selfishly save himself.

Dorian had Bull and vise versa, while Fen had only his few friends, humans, Qunari, Elven and Demons.   
The elf knew they would live on without him just fine. 

When the cold started to crawl up to his head, Fen raised his left hand barely over his head while he forced his eyes to stay open, a beam of light erupted from the Anchor, making the elf gasp in pain, tears welling in his eyes. 

Fen felt so tired as he laid his chin on the edge of the ice block. 

The Anchor's powers surged through his body, but he was too far gone, his body was already dying. Dorian watched the elf closely, sorrow welling in his chest.   
He didn't want Fen to leave them! 

The elf belonged with them! They couldn't live without Fen in their life, that's what they agreed on after years of endless yearning and dreams about the little elf. 

A sob escaped the man's lips as he tightened his grip around Fen's hand.   
Fen struggled to stay conscious as he desperately moved his legs to keep them from freezing and die. His teeth shattered together as he looked deep into Dorian's eyes. 

Fear gripped them both as they watched each other.

"I... l... ove y... ou, m..a'vhen...an..." Fen choked out as his lungs started to constrict and sting with pain. Fen's eyes started to drop as the ship finally got to them.

Two big hands dragged them up from the sea and into the ship. 

Everything was too hazy for the elf as he let out a wet cough, he frowned when something bubbled in his throat, forcing him to cough badly as a warm liquid dripped from his mouth and onto the floor. 

Muffled voices screamed around him, but his mind couldn't catch up with them as darkness tried to grasp him. His world darkened as he fell into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! I really hope you all like this story!! I decided to write it like how I would like to see a fanfic written. It's rather fun.
> 
> All Kudos and Bookmarks are highly appreciated, gaiz!


	6. Ice Cold Limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so slow to write on this fanfic. I've been busy with school and drawing, but here's a new chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Bull cursed as he pulled Fen and Dorian up from the water and climbed up the ship, he quickly carried them to the steering house and placed them onto a table that the captain had pulled out. 

Dorian coughed as he shook from the cold. Bull wasted no time to undress his boyfriend, before he undressed the small shaking elf. Blankets were forced around them. Bull's attention went from a shaking, but conscious Dorian, who was staring at the elf, to the small elf. 

Bull pulled the elf into his arms as Fen gave out wet coughs, blood splattered from his mouth and onto the floor, making the Qunari frown worriedly. 

"He needs body warmth, Bull!" Came Isabella's worried voice as she started to undress until she was in only her small clothes. She wasted to time to hug Dorian. Dorian felt rather awkward being hugged by a woman as he looked at Bull. 

Bull nodded at the captain and undressed, he gently pulled the elf into his chest and wrapped the blanket around them. He rubbed circles into the elf's back as he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of the elf's cold body against his. 

"Bull..." A voice croaked out, making Bull open his eyes and look at a desperate looking Dorian.   
Bull smiled at him and opened his arms toward the man, inviting him into his arms. 

Dorian didn't hesitate as he rushed over into Bull's arms. The captain just laughed and got dressed. 

"I guess I couldn't enjoy that for a little longer." The captain mused as she walked over to the three and gently stroked the elf's soaked head. 

"You should cover his head with a blanket or something..." Isabella instructed as she headed out to the deck. Dorian moved to sit behind the elf and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. A sigh of content escaped the man's lips.

"This... is like before... Remember?" Bull whispered as he gently rubbed a blanket over the elf's hair to dry it. Dorian nodded as he leaned his cheek onto the elf's shoulder. 

"Bull... He called me Ma'Vhenan..." Dorian choked out as tears welled in his eyes. 

Fen hadn't called him that since the day before he started to frequently yell at the elf. He guessed that the elf was favoriting Bull and thus the man ranted his heart out about it, but the elf never listened, most likely because he was hurt and tired of Dorian's behavior. 

 

Bull sighed as he gently put a hand on Dorian's shivering shoulder and rubbed it. They were both shaking badly, but Fen was in the worst condition as his fingers, lips and feet were a pale blue, his skin was very pale and his body spammed occasionally. 

The elf was ice cold against his chest. Dorian gently rubbed a hand over the elf's stomach to try and get some frictional warmth in him. 

"He's so cold... K-Kaffas...!" Dorian choked out as he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he leant his cheek against the elf's head.   
The Qunari hummed as he pulled them even closer, he put his head on top of the man's head and rubbed the elf's shoulders and back gently. 

Sleep eventually came to them as the elf's body warmth came back.


End file.
